Violets for Aomine
by Kay54
Summary: Aomine loved Kuroko. Everyone knew that; especially Kagami. AoKuro


Since it's October, I decided to write a few one-shots to get myself (and anyone who read these) in the scary Halloween mood. I actually got my inspiration for this one-shot from a story I read back in high school called "A Rose for Emily", but once I finished writing it, they were almost nothing a like . Oh well.

* * *

**Warning**: Disturbing imagery at the end

_**Best Read at Night **_

Violets for Aomine

Everyone knew that Aomine Daiki deeply loved Kuroko Tetsuya.

They started dating in the middle of the their second year of high school. Kagami would know; he was there when Aomine told Kuroko he loved him.

It was the day before Seirin's big match against Touou. Kagami and Kuroko were practicing at the local basketball court in the park. They were just shooting hops when Aomine walked up on them. Of course Aomine and Kagami volleyed small insults at each while Kuroko watch in silence. After a good two minutes of insulting each other, Aomine literally pushed Kagami aside and confused his love to Kuroko. No long speech about how long they knew each other or how he realized one morning he had the hots for his ex-teammate at all. Just...

"Tetsu I love you. Go out with me!" he sounded like a five year old demanding his parents to give him candy.

To be honest, Kagami froze up the minute Aomine said the words 'love' and 'you'. It was just so weird and awkward for the three of them. Plus, Kagami always thought it would be Kise with flowers in his hands asking Kuroko to date him.

But it was Aomine.

Kuroko was also speechless. He had to of looked at Aomine with a black expression for at least four minutes without a break. Kagami could not blame his partner. It took him also as long to get back to reality. After the fifth minute, Aomine must of gotten irritated at Kuroko's lack of response. He started coughing til Kuroko broke out of his trance. His partner focus his eyes on the ground and with an apologizing voice said-

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun. I don't know if I can give you a good answer right now."

Surprising Aomine did not get mad at Kuroko's answer.. or lack of an answer. He just took a deep breath and pointed at Kuroko.

"Tomorrow. If I win you have to at least go out on a date with me. If you win, we will put this behind us and act like today never happened."

Kagami was about to march between the two of them to stop Aomine's stupid proposal, but before he could Kuroko stopped him.

" I accept Aomine-kun."

To this day Kagami still did not understand why Kuroko accepted Aomine's challenge. If he was Kuroko, he would of punched Aomine in the face and continued playing basketball. But he was not Kuroko. Aomine smiled and then briskly walked away. Both Kagami and Kuroko knew he was going practice.

The next day Seirin beat Touou with a score of 105 to their 103. Through the whole match, Kagami knew Aomine was giving his all, if not for Touou, but a date with Kuroko. After the buzzer went off and the referee proclaimed Seirin as the winners; Aomine just stood in a daze for a minute. Everyone realized this, even Aomine own teammates. No one dared said anything to him though.

It was then when Kuroko walked up to Aomine, poked him in the arm and said. " I want pizza. Tomorrow take me some place where they sell pizza."

So the next day Aomine took Kuroko to the Aquarium and then Piazza Hut. Just like that, Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya relationship started.

Their relationship started out surprising adorably sweet. During the day, Aomine would send messages to Kuroko. Most of them were '_school and practice is a pain, I cant wait to see u_' or simply '_xxx more hours until we see each_'. After basketball practice, Kuroko would wait for Aomine to arrive so they could walk home together or go some place to make out and eat.

The team would laugh at Kuroko whenever they saw Aomine running to him and called them love birds or something. Kagami intentionally never thought anything about their relationship, but as the months passed; Kagami started getting kind of jealous. Kuroko was really Kagami's first friend when he first returned to Japan. Since freshman year, they always hung out together. Beside that, they were partners. Whenever Kagami wanted to practice with just Kuroko, Aomine always came. Whenever Kagami would ask Kuroko to go to Maji Burger with him, somehow Aomine would be there too. This continued all the way to the beginning of their third and last year of high school.

The minute they were together, all Aomine wanted to do was make out with Kuroko. Kagami could tell Kuroko was never really excited about making out in public, but he never said or shook Aomine off. He would not be surprised if they had done the deed already.

Kagami would like to think it was his fault Kuroko and Aomine's relationship started to go bad. One day he told Kuroko how he really felt about Aomine and him being together. Kagami just split out how he felt abandoned and left out now. How he wanted things to go back the way they use to be. Kuroko's face sadden once Kagami was finished. He looked straight into Kagami's eyes for a few seconds before saying "I'm sorry I made you fell that way Kagami-kun."

After that, Kuroko started spending more time with him He would ditch Aomine off just to spend days with Kagami and no one but Kagami. They would go out to eat at Maji Burger or some place. They played basketball with each other a lot more. Then there was even times where Kuroko would spend days sleeping at Kagami's apartment. Their teammates would joke about how it seems like Kagami was taking Kuroko away from Aomine. Kagami would laugh about it, but never took it seriously.

Aomine did take it seriously. Kagami could even say that Aomine seriously thought Kuroko was cheating on him. Of course that was not true. Kagami and Kuroko's relationship was strictly platonic.

It all started when one day Aomine caught Kuroko and him eating at Maji Burger. Aomine had called Kuroko saying he wanted to go somewhere with Kuroko today, but Kuroko had cut him off saying he was going with a few of his teammates -which was true- to enter in a small street basketball tournament. The tournament ended in few hours, after which everyone went home later except Kagami and Kuroko. The two of them were both hungry so they decided to go to Maji Burger...where Aomine ran into them.

Kagami never saw Aomine so mad before. The second he saw the two sitting together, he yelled and almost jumped Kagami. It took Kuroko and two workers to hold Aomine back. After three minutes of struggling, Aomine cursed and gave up. He then grabbed Kuroko's left arm and dragged him out of Maji Burger. Kagami wanted to stop him, but Kuroko shook his head and said no.

After that incident, Aomine started to get possessive; scary possessive. He stop going to practice and would rush to Kuroko and his school the minute it was over. He would yell at Kagami and the rest of the team whenever they got to close to Kuroko. It started getting a real pain to deal with. Especially for Kuroko. Once Kuroko came up to him before and told Kagami that every morning Aomine would stalk his house; waiting for Kuroko to come out. Aomine insisted on holding Kuroko's hand the whole time. He would get mad every time he caught Kuroko talking to (or even thinking about) someone who was not Aomine Daiki.

Aomine even got himself his own apartment just so Kuroko could stay at his house all times.

Kagami could tell Aomine was pushing Kuroko over his limits. He wanted to do something -preferably kick Aomine on the head- but Kuroko would not allow him.

It was the last month of their last year in high school when Kuroko finally broke things off with Aomine. Kagami was taking a nap when Kuroko came knocking on his door. There was an strange silence between them before Kuroko said-

" I broke up with Aomine today."

Kagami could not fine himself to say or do anything but nod his head and bring Kuroko in. They spent the rest of the day just watching TV. Kuroko even slept over.

Over the past weeks, Kuroko and him had gotten even closer than ever ( if that was even possible). On their last day of school, Kagami asked Kuroko to permanently move in with him. They were sitting in Kagami's living room talking about how now that they have graduated, they probably were not going to see each other as often, then the question just came out of his mouth. Kuroko did not waste time answering him, but it wasn't a simple 'yes' or 'no' answer. No it was-

"I'll talk to my parents about it."

That night Kagami watched from the door as Kuroko walked home. He was happy to see Kuroko acting as his normal self again.

But he could of sworn that the guy standing on the corner across the street looked a lot like Aomine. No it couldn't be.

.

.

**Three **hours later Kuroko called Kagami that night to say that his parents were okay with Kuroko moving in with him. It took **three** days for Kuroko to get a moving van so he could move all his stuff over to Kagami's. Kagami had called to tell Himuro about it. Of course, Himuro teased him saying that it was like Kuroko and him were newly weds. Kagami jokingly yelled at him that it wasn't true and the two of them were just friends.

It took **four **days of peaceful life before Kuroko Tetsuya went missing. Kuroko had simply gone out to get Kagami and him something to eat for dinner. It was around six when he left their apartment. It was around eight when Kagami started getting worried (and very hungry), so he called Kuroko's cell phone. His friend did not answer. After **four** missed calls, Kagami went out to go find him. He searched the whole neighborhood; checked with their old teammates; went to every restaurant and every grocery store in the city; and even checked their old school while still calling Kuroko's cell phone every second.

It was around midnight when Kagami finally called the police. Two police officers spent an hour asking him question like 'At what exact time did Kuroko Tetsuya leave', ' Did he tell you where he was going', or ' Did the two of you get in a fight before he disappeared?'

That last question really got on Kagami's nervous.

They spent an whole week looking for Kuroko. Even their old teammates and classmates got in on the search. Missing posters were put up and it was the main talk on the news. Kuroko's parents blamed him for their son disappearance. They cried, screamed saying they should of never allowed Kuroko to move in with him. Kagami remember staying hours on his hands and knees in front of his best friend parents just repeating the words _sorry _over and over again. Kagami even prayed every night that Kuroko would come up found.

After three weeks people were starting to give up. There was no hint; not even a single little clue as to what happened to Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami could not go outside without a few people looking at him like he had killed Kuroko... and after a while Kagami was starting to believe them. It was his fault Kuroko went missing. If only he had went out with him.

Kagami could feel himself going crazy. He had to of. He was going for a walk when he saw Aomine walking home. He hated Aomine, but for some reason he felt like talking to him. Maybe Aomine was feeling the same pain he was feeling? Aomine was one of the first people on the search the minute the news came out of Kuroko's disappearance.

Kagami found himself following Aomine to his apartment. Aomine was two block ahead so Kagami could not be sure, but it appeared as though Aomine was sluggish, tired. There would be times he would stumble to the right before completely stopping and continue to walk normally. Maybe Aomine was not getting enough sleep?

It took them twenty-three minutes ( according to Kagami's phone) before they reached Aomine's place. The minute they reached the building complex, Aomine rushed towards his door and closed the door. He must have been really tired.

Kagami did not follow him in. He did not know that to say. What _could_ he say? Just two months ago it felt like they were going to pounce and kill each other. But maybe Kuroko's disappearance was a sign for the two of them to apologize and become friends.

After ten minutes, Kagami finally mustered the courage to go to Aomine's apartment. Beside, the neighbors were whispering about and Kagami did not know if he could take anymore gossip.

When he got to Aomine's Kagami knocked softly on the door. He knocked a couple of times, then stopped. "Aomine. It's Kagami, I wanted to talk to you about something."

There was no answer.

Kagami stepped back and waited ten seconds. Still nothing happened. He could not hear any movement from the inside or hear Aomine yelling at him to leave. Kagami sighed and unconsciously grabbed the doorknob with his left hand.

It turned.

The door was opened. Was Aomine that tired that he forgot to lock the door when he got in?

So Kagami let himself in Aomine's apartment. It was not like he was a stranger; Aomine knew him so it was not like he was really breaking in.

"Aomine!" Kagami yelled. "Are you-" Kagami quickly covered his nose and mouth. It smelled really bad. No. horrible. Aomine's whole apartment was covered in this horrible sour smell. Like a garbage dump smell only ten times worse. What was Aomine doing to allow his house to small this badly?

Kagami walked into the hallway. The horrible smell seemed to be coming from the door down at the end which Kagami believed was Aomine bedroom. As Kagami got closer to the door, he could hear slight snoring which was definitely Aomine. Kagami could not believe Aomine could even sleep through the smell.

Kagami pushed the door open. "Aomine how can you-" Kagami took a good look around the room or better yet _who_ was in the room.

Like Kagami predicted, Aomine was peacefully sleeping on his bed. He had a big smile on his face like he was a baby during nap time. Kagami honestly never thought he would see _Aomine Daiki _looking this peaceful. The only problem was _**what**_was laying next to him.

It was a person... or that use to be a person. What it was now was a decomposing body with a horrible foil sour smell. Most of the person skin was gone revealing greenish brown skeleton. The skin that was left was pitch black and looked like a rotting banana after being left in the air for a couple of days. Kagami was sure if he even poked the skin it would just peel off.

Kagami was ready to run out of here. Run out of this apartment; this apartment complex; and possible this whole city when he saw strains of light blue hair on the pillow the body was using.

"K-ku-Kuroko?" Kagami's legs felt out and he wobbled to the floor.

"Hmm."

Kagami heard Aomine stir and turn in the bed, but his mind just wasn't focus on Aomine. His eyes would not avert from those strains of hair.

"Kagami! What are you doing here." Aomine yelled at him. "I can have you arrested for breaking in my place."

Yes. Arrested.

"You could of woke and scared Tetsu you bastard."

"_Tetsu."_

The End

* * *

Was anyone shock by the ending or did you all expect that to happen?


End file.
